The Karno Days
by StanleyLaurel.ArthurJefferson
Summary: The Story of Arthur Stanley Jefferson and Charles Spencer Chaplin during their Karno Days. Being with Fred Karno shaped these two gentlemen into the greatest comedians in the world. Times were tough on the road with 13 other men,but these legendary comedians were roommates on the road, they taught each other their tricks. They were friends, but one trip to America changed it all.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Young Arthur Jefferson was a fighter ever since birth. He would rise to become one of the best comics later in life.

His mother died when he was a teenager.

Arthur always had an active imagination and a knack for humor. He focused his time on writing little plays and such, during his childhood years.

AJ Jefferson knew that showbiz was in his sons blood. He had to do something to get him out on the road so he could live his dream. He found out through connections that the Fred Karno Troupe was looking for another player. He had suggested his son Arthur Jr or better known by his middle name Stanley.

Karno gazed at young Stanley. He had heard from AJ that the 20 year old had the spirit of the theater in him, having performed as a young teen to smaller audiences in local theaters.

Young Stanley was a towering 5'7 but also a very skinny thing. His bright blue eyes seemed to entrance everyone who looked at him. His auburn hair was always neatly kept. (Unlike the character Stan we all know and love). Another difference between the dimwitted simpleton we know and love on the screen versus his real life persona; the real Stan was actually very bright.

Ever since he was young, Stan had been writing sketches and gags. While on the road with Karno, he and Chaplin would rehearse different sketches.

Charles Spencer Chaplin was always different from most performers.

Stan summed it up best when he said of Chaplin, "He [Charlie Chaplin] had those eyes that absolutely forced you to look at them. He had the damnedest way of looking at an audience. He had the dam nedest way of looking at you, onstage…They're very dark, the deepest kind of blue, and intense, just like him. And they can dominate anyone they look at. That's a part of the secret of his great success: eyes that make you believe in him whatever he does."

They both wanted to make people laugh. That's what a comedian does.

They both succeeded in different ways.

The year was 1908, the place London, UK...

Charles Spencer Chaplin was looking for work. His poor mother was in a sanitarium and he knew he needed to provide for her.

His older brother Sydney got a job in the Fred Karno Troupe, a local team of performers, who would go on the road and perform comedy sketches.

The elder Chaplin had suggested to Fred Karno or "Gov'ner" as they referred to him; that Charlie should join their troupe.

Karno concided and brought the lad with them on tour. At first he gave Charlie bit parts, but soon saw he had potential.

Soon Charlie was one of their main stars.

Meanwhile in Glasgow, Scotland; tragedy struck a family known as the Jeffersons.

Madge Jefferson had died after a lengthy battle with an illness.

She left behind her husband Arthur better known as AJ Jefferson.

She also left behind four children; George, Beatrice, Edward, and Arthur.

Young Arthur, better known by his middle name Stanley; was devastated by his mothers death.

Little did he know that his path would cross with Karno and Chaplin and he would rise to become one of the biggest comedians in the UK and America.

He would become Stan Laurel of Laurel and Hardy.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Glasgow Theater

Chapter 2

Year 1908 Glasgow

As the 18 year old lad watched his mother be buried, he felt a deep sadness within.

The young man was Stan Jefferson. He stood by his father AJ and three siblings Gordon, Edward, and Beatrice.

Madge was a supportive mother, she let her sons put on plays in their house. As Stan grew, his father wished him to work in the business of the theater, but his mother knew of his desire to perform.

That wish came true in 1906 when Stan made his debut in Glasgow.

He had dropped his hat, kicked it into the audience, and ripped his father's tailcoat.

The audience thought it a riot, laughter filled the audience. Except for one member, AJ was sitting in the front row.

Later that night, AJ had congratulated his son on a job well done.

Stan Jefferson was destined for greatness.

Over the next two years, Stan Jefferson became a famous performer in the Glasgow halls and soon other halls around Scotland.

But it wasn't until meeting Fred Karno, that he would get his big break.

1910

Fred Karno and Troupe were in Scotland on a tour, they had gotten wind of a few great performers there. They were hoping to recruit some for their shows.

They would also stage a performance of their own to demonstrate the type of talent they were looking for.

Charlie Chaplin had become a great performer and climbed the ranks of the Karno Troupe. He had made it to the top as the star performer.

His knack for playing a drunk in Mumming Birds made him a favorite in the Troupe.

The troupe had arrived in Glasgow, where they would perform Mumming Birds.

As the curtain was pulled, Charlie noticed a familiar face in the audience. It was the auburn haired boy who had ripped his tailcoat two years before.

The show was a success; Chaplin took a final bow before heading backstage.

There he was met face to face with the same boy.

'He can't be much younger than me' Chaplin thought.

"You were just wonderful out there." The boy complimented him.

Charlie smiled and said "Thank you."

Then Fred Karno walked over to the boys.

The boy, who acted much like a young man, approached Fred Karno with no fear.

"Mr. Karno sir, I would like to be part of your Troupe."

"And what is your name young man?" Fred Karno asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"My name is Stan Jefferson, sir."

"Well Stanley, are you an entertainer? You look like a young man we had viewed in Glasgow two year prior."

Stan blushed, "Did the young man rip his tailcoat at the end?" he asked.

Fred Karno nodded, a smile appearing on his lips. "You got quite a laugh out there son."

Stan chuckled at the memory.

"We are looking for talent to add to our Troupe. Tell me why I should hire you."

Stan replied quickly "Because I am funny. I also write my own sketches."

Charlie became interested at this. 'A future collaborator perhaps.' He thought.

Fred Karno thought it over a moment, "We will hire you onto our Troupe. We will just need to find the perfect role for you."

Stan smiled, "I'm up for whatever you'd like me to do Gov'nor."

'Where will Stan be placed in the Karno Troupe? He will certainly have to demonstrate his skills to Karno before being placed.' Charlie thought.

Stan was determined to demonstrate his skills to Fred Karno.

As soon as things were settled, Stan grabbed his pen and paper and began to write a sketch he would perform for Fred Karno.

But he would need Charlie's help to perform it.


	3. Chapter 3 Undressed Salad

I don't own anything

The script Stan had written was based off of his fathers play "Home from the Honeymoon".

Stan and Charlie rehearsed a scene in which Stan would portray a butler and Charlie would portray a dinner guest.

"I would like a salad undressed please." Charlie told Stan.

"Right away sir." Stan said as he went backstage. He took his clothes off and went back on stage to serve the salad undressed.

Fred Karno and the Troupe laughed.

Charlie glowered as he was being upstaged by this newcomer.

After the scene was over, Fred Karno walked over to Stan.

"Stan, that was wonderful. I have made a decision on where to place you."

Stan held his breath eager, surely he wouldn't be top billing star comedian. He glanced over to Charlie, who seemed to be anxious.

"You will be Charlie's understudy. You will study the same part as him and learn it inside and out. You will both practice the part with each other. Furthermore, you two will be living in the same room on our travels. If Charlie get sick, Stan will go on in his place. Stan, you will also be in charge of reading the plays and scripts."

Stan and Charlie both let out a sigh of relief. Stan because he didn't want a bit part and Charlie because he wanted to keep top billing.

So that's how it is from now on, Charlie and Stan sharing a room on the road, practicing with each other, bouncing ideas off of each other and teaching each other new things.

They became close, but after he became famous, something kept Charlie from calling them "friends."

Stan knew that Charlie "borrowed" some of his material throughout the years.

He never said anything about it. He didnt hold a grudge, but Hal Roach did refer to him as having a "Chaplin Complex". He idolized Charlie.

Stan kept writing and creating, he had a strong drive and motivation to make the world laugh. He even surpassed Charlie, though he would deny it.

That's who Stan was. He was a creator, a writer, a director, and a person who loved comedy.

He and Roach fought for creative control, hence the split.

He and Babe never split. They stayed true and loyal to each other to the end.

Charlie wanted fame, fortune, and recognition.

He never got recognition as a child, once his father was gone.

He became a shell of what was once a bright star.

Charlie was a very shy man, as Stan once said.

They had such different backgrounds growing up.

Charlie had a poor childhood, Stan had an affluential upbringing.

One in London the other in Ulverston and Glasgow.

That afternoon, Fred Karno gathered all the boys for a big announcement.

The Year 1910, the destination America.

Stan and Charlie wrote home, telling their families about their upcoming voyage to America.

Syd Chaplin would not be going with them, neither would the Guv'nor.

It would be Fred Karno Jr leading the Troupe in America.

Syd and other members of the Troupe stayed in Europe with Fred Karno Sr.

Stan said goodbye to his father, to Olga Bea, Gordon, and Edward, to his grandparents who raised him in Ulverston until he was well enough to travel to Glasgow and live with his parents.

Charlie said goodbye to Syd and to his mother, his poor mother who would remain in a sanitarium until Charlie brought her out.


	4. Chapter 4 America

Charlie Chaplin was surprisingly always nervous in front of an audience. He seemed confident, but that was only an act. He would become even more unnerved when Stan was placed as his understudy.

His sheer determination proved to be admirable, as Chaplin never missed a performance. However it was later discovered that he could be quite particular with the characters he played.

He and Stan became roommates and got to know each other very well. "I know he always seemed standofish and superior. He wasnt, people through the years don't know that Charlie is a very shy man."

It seemed that Chaplin craved the attention he got on stage. Fred Karno made Chaplin the star of the show. He saw that Stan had potential, but was more reserved than Chaplin. He placed Stan as Chaplin's understudy.

Stan was always working, even when he had downtime. He created 'Jimmy the Intrepid', but Chaplin performed it. Mack Sennett saw this particular character on stage and that is what created Chaplin's star.

Stan wasn't bothered by it at all, he just wanted to make people laugh.

During rehearsal for one of their shows, Chaplin did not like the character and refused to perform. This was Stan's time to shine.

He saw his opportunity and went for it. He took Chaplin's place and the show was a hit. Chaplin saw how much people loved the show and changed his mind, claiming he wanted to do the part again. Karno immediately gave Chaplin the part back.

Chaplin and Laurel became great friends. They did not think of each other as rivals, rather friendly adversaries who could work off of each other.

Laurel came to respect and even idolize Chaplin.

The Karno Troupe set sail in late 1910 for America.

The boys were nervous about making their trip to New York, but were in awe of the experiences they would soon share.

Little did they know, the Karno Troupe would end in 1914, as Chaplin would be discovered by Mack Sennett and become one of the biggest stars of the silent film era.

Stan remembers one of their first experiences in America fondly with a bit of humor. Things were certainly different in America than in the UK.

(I found this on Tumblr)

" America was a whole new world for us. We were thrilled at the excitement of New York, but seeing the whole country, mile after mile, was really the way to see it.

'I was Charlie's room-mate on that tour and he was fascinating to watch. People through the years have talked about how eccentric he became. He was a very eccentric person even then. He was very moody and often shabby in appearance . Then suddenly he would astonish us all by getting dressed to kill. It seemed that every once in a while he would get an urge o look very smart. At these times he would wear a derby hat (an expensive one), gloves, smart suit, fancy vest, two-tone side button shoes and carry a cane. I have a lot of quick, little memories of him like that.

'For instance, I remember that he drank only once in a while and then it was always port. He read books incessantly. One time he was trying to study Greek, but he gave it up after a few days and started into study yoga. A part o fhis yoga business was what was called the "water cure" - so for a few days after that, he ate nothing, just drank water for his meals. He carried his violin whenever he could. Had the strings reversed so he could play left-handed, and he would practice for hours. He bought a cello once and used to carry around with him. At these times he would always dress like a musician, a long, fawn-coloured overcoat with green velvet cuffs and a collar and a slouch hat. And he'd let his hair grow long in back. We never knew what he was going to do next. He was unpredictable.

'We had a lot of fun in those days. Charlie and I roomed together and I can still see him playing the violin or cello to cover the noise of the cooking of bacon I was doing on the gas ring (forbidden, of course). Then we'd both take towels and try to blow the smoke out of the window. I remember one funny incident in those early days just after we landed in the States. I suppose you know that in England hotels guests leave their shoes outside the door when they retire so that they porter can give them a polish during the night. I did that as a matter of course the first night we landed in the States in our New York hotel. The next morning I got up, went to the door, looked out - and no shoes. I went down to the desk clerk mad as hell and demanded to know what had become of my shoes. When I had explained where I had put them, the man wanted to know why in the hell I had done that. I explained but it didn't do any good.

My shoes were stolen - and to show you my financial situation at the time, they were the only shoes that I owned! So - and this is true - I actually walked over to the theatre fully dressed, wearing my slippers. I'll never forget those slippers. They each had a single candle painted on them, and running around the glow of light from the candles were the words, Good Night. Good night is right!

'We must have been funny-looking chaps what with our English style of dress and speech. I remember one time Charlie and I were walking over to the theatre all dressed up, hanky up the sleeve, spats, double-breasted coat, carrying cans - and on the way there we became aware of Nature's urgent call. Now, public conveniences are a regular part of English life, but they certainly aren't in America. We searched high and low and couldn't find accommodation. Finally, in desperation, we asked a cop where the nearest public convenience was.

' "The nearest what?" yelled the cop.  
'We asked again, very politely.  
'He finally got our drift and said very loudly, "Aw, hell, you'll have to go to a saloon, mister!"

'Mind you, we were now in a pretty anxious state. We got to a saloon and started down the aisle, as it were, when we realized that we hadn't purchased anything to warrant our use of the facilities. These polite Englishmen So, tortured as we were, we marched up to the bat very bravely, ordered a beer and sipped it for a few seconds before we flew away!"

Charlie sees that his understudy has potential. This pushes him harder to perform with absolute perfection.

The Causals, Saturday to Monday, The Bailif, Moses and Son, Dandy Thieves; month after month Charlie performed, stage after stage; until finally they had finished their tour of the UK and ended up in Southampton.

Fred Karno had a decision to make; he loaded the 15 members of the Troupe onto the Carnrona and they sailed off to America for new opportunities.

Charlie Chaplin's brother Sydney decided to stay in the UK with their poor old mother.

The voygage went from September 22 to October 2nd.

For their debut in America, they were to play Mumming Birds, renamed 'A Night in an English Music Hall'; sadly the Karno players didnt fare well with sea travel. Most of them became ill thus ruining their debut.


	5. Chapter 5 Mumming Birds

Charlie was ill; Stan was too, but his condition was certainly better than Charlie's.

Stan realized he would have to play the part of Charlie. He took a deep breath, determined to do his family proud.

His vision was clouded, nevertheless Stan proceeded with the show. Fred Karno was impressed, but also thought the young lad was very foolish.

There was no way he could execute a show in his state.

Stan thought differently, he would be playing a drunk 'I just need to stumble around on stage and enhance my physical comedy.'

Well, Stan put far too much effort into it and ended up with a nasty gash on his head from tripping into a prop table….The show was a flop.

Karno and even Chaplin admired his bravery and determination.

Charlie and Stan continued rooming together.

Stan showed Charlie his interpretation of a character that we will later know as "The Tramp".

(Wonder where Charlie got the idea)

They continued to bounce ideas off of each other.

The Troupe toured across America; from New York to California. They stopped in Butte, Montana to visit the Continental Divide. It was there that Charlie went to a viewing of a comedy flicker or picture as they were called.

"Look at this Stan, isnt it wonderful?" Charlie asked his friend.

Stan looked and said "The flickers sure are something."

Charlie soon lost his spark of performing on stage.

The movies had captivated him, as he realized his newfound dream of being a comedic actor in these things called films.

He confided in Stan that he wanted to go to Hollywood.

Stan wondered what would become of the Troupe after he left.

Charlie responded "You could lead them."

Stan was baffled by his response.

Charlie continued "Ive seen you, youre every bit as good as I am. Overworked to a fault. The only thing is; you don't have that presence to be a solo comedian, to lead the show by yourself."

Stan realized this to be true. The presence needed to lead in front of an audience.

"You're every bit as confident behind the scenes." Charlie noted.

Stan pondered this all his life.

After a few more shows in America, Stan and Charlie briefly returned to England before coming back to America and staying permanently. (Til Charlie went to Switzerland)

During their shows in 1912 and 1913, Charlie watched Stan perform 'Jimmy the Intrepid' in their room, then Charlie later performed it onstage.

'Jimmy' caught the eye of Mack Sennett.

In 1913 Charlie was discovered and taken to Hollywood.

His dream set in motion. Stan had to wait a while before Hollywood called him.

Meanwhile the Karno Troupe had folded and the Stan Jefferson Trio was formed. It consisted of Stan and a duo named the Hurleys.

Charlie was taking Hollywood by storm. He became so popular so quickly. Case in point, Stan and his trio had characters portraying Charlie Chaplin, Chester Conklin, and Mabel Normand.

Then the Keystone Trio was formed. The act consisted of Stan Jefferson, with the husband and wife duo of Baldwin and Alice Cook.

In 1917, Stan would take his first steps into the Hollywood world. At the time it was Hollywoodland.

Charlie saw Stan in Hollywood and treated him coldly. Refusing to acknowledge their past.

Stan sought to make people laugh, Charlie sought money, power, and fame.

First he would meet Mae, Hal, and Fin, then Lois, and Babe.


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion

A reunion of the most famous Karno Brothers was in order.

The year 1950, the place England.

Stan and Ollie were in Europe to film a movie called Atoll K.

Unfortunately Stan and Ollie had seen better days.

The script was terrible, so Stan spent night and day rewriting it. (Only bits of his version are in the movie)

The production was headed by French, Italian, and American nationalities, none of whom spoke the other languages needed to communicate.

Stan had diabetes, dysentery, colitis, and a prostate ulcer. The French hospitals were terrible and not equipt for such emergencies. They lacked staff, so Ida had to change her husband's bandages. He lost 50 lbs. There was a medical tent and team on standby once they began filming. Stan was only allowed to work in 30 minute spurts; he would become weak and tire easily.

Ollie wasn't fairing any better. He was suffering from cardiac fibrillation and the flu.

Ollie would sneak in chocolates for Stan while in the hospital, even though Stan was diabetic.

Ollie also acquired a large amount of wine from the generous people of Italy, where they were filming.

After filming the movie, Stan did not want to see the release. He was far too embarrassed.

He decided to take a trip up to England to visit his family and some old friends.

Namely Charlie Chaplin.

Charlie had not answered any of his letters.

He knew deep down Charlie was bitter, he just didn't know why his anger was directed toward him.

Stan did not wish to ash Charlie though.

He respected him far too much.

Their visit was surprisingly pleasant.

They talk, they drink, and they reminisce about their old Karno days.

Stan sees two different Chaplins', one was the old Chaplin who he came to know and love during their Karno days.

The other was this hollow old man, whom he still admired but didn't have the courage to speak out against. The Chaplin who was swallowed up by his own fame and became less than a nice person because of it.

Later, when Charlie wrote his autobiography, Stan felt slighted.

Not once…. He was not mentioned once in his autobiography.

He mulled over their Karno days, the good times and the bad.

He wonders why Chaplin did it, why did he feel the need to hurt him so.

How could such a big man act so small?

Charlie was insecure; this quote said by Buster Keaton at Stan Laurel's funeral sums it up;

"Chaplin wasn't the funniest, I wasn't the funniest, this man was the funniest."

Who was voted Britain's Top Comedian, none other than Stan Laurel.


	7. Chapter 7 Reflections

'Slighted by Chaplin? Refusal to acknowledge his existence in his autobiography'

Yes it hurt, but now an elderly man Stan remembers the fonder times.

The times when he in Chaplin were friends, the times when Babe was still around.

He had not attempted to contact Chaplin again, he would be brushed aside once again.

An in depth telling of their reminiscing of the Karno days during Stan's final visit to Chaplin.

"Remember when we first sailed on the Cairnrona?" Chaplin asked.

"Yes, I was hot on your heels so I wouldn't get lost." Stan laughed.

It was September 1910.

They were sailing from Southampton.

Stan remembers when the Guv'nor gave him the lead in Jimmy the Fearless, to deflate Chaplin's ego a bit.

They reached the shores of Quebec.

Chaplin climbed to the ship's bow and shouted "America, I am coming to conquer you! Every man, woman and child shall have my name on their lips—Charles Spencer Chaplin!"

Stan could feel the excitement and energy radiating from Chaplin and he too felt excited about what this time in America would bring.

They went from Quebec, to Montreal, Chicago, Milwaukee, Duluth, Minneapolis, Winnipeg, Butte, Spokane, Seattle, Vancouver, Victoria, Tacoma, and Portland.

They performed "The Wow Wows, A Night in a London Club, Mumming Birds."

By now the public has recognized Chaplin as the top billed performer.

Chaplin gets the attention he so craves.

He also gets the women.

He and Stan share a room.

They eat their meals while working; sleep in train cars as they are not making much money.

Sharing a room proved to be difficult.

Stan liked to keep a clean neat room, while Chaplin resides in dishevelment.

Money became scarce, so Stan fried two spoiled chops while Chaplin played the violin to hide the sound of popping.

Chaplin watches Stan rehearse his lines; Chaplin does not need to rehearse his lines because he already knows them. He will perform them perfectly, the crowd loves him.

Stan becomes tired and returns to England in 1912.

They beg him to come back.

Stan will be paid $30 a week to understudy Chaplin.

Stan returns autumn 1912.

Chaplin is being contacted by Mack Sennett.

Chaplin ignores the call because the pay is too low.

Chaplin and Stan tour America once again.

November 1913, Mack Sennett offers $150 a week, Chaplin jumps at the offer.

Karno's star player is no more.

Stan attempts to step in for Chaplin, but the theater owners don't give him the chance.

They only want Chaplin. Chaplin has made a name for himself and will make an even bigger name for himself in Hollywoodland.

Meanwhile Stan witnesses the rise of the Little Tramp.

So Stan forms an act with Edgar and Wren Hurley in an attempt to emulate Chaplin.

Edgar is Chester Conklin, Wrehn is Mabel Normand.

He is Chaplin.

He impersonates Chaplin so well, it is as if he becomes Chaplin.

That was all he wanted. He cannot see that he is better than Chaplin.

He is far too modest to see that he is the best comedian of them all.

He imitated Chaplin so well, the music halls rang with laughter just as strong as the theaters did with the real Chaplin.

They both decide to stay in America and later Stan pursues his dream of being an actor, his dream of becoming Chaplin.

Til the day he died, he insisted Chaplin was the best.

He was blinded by his fascination and hero-worship of Chaplin, that he wasn't aware he surpassed Chaplin as a person and as a performer.

To this day, Chaplin remains most well known, but well known doesn't mean "the best."


End file.
